The TwoWay Mirror
by Mlle. Madeline
Summary: Oh those crazy fangirls...they frighten us all.


**The Two-Way Mirror**

Disclaimer: No, geez, I do _not _own Avatar. Believe me, if I did, I would have…I dunno, but I'd've done _something_ that Brian and Mike haven't.

**A/N: **So…first fanfiction _ever_. That said, please review, but be nice! I always appreciate _constructive_ criticism :) Oh, and also, please don't take this seriously. Although, yes, I am a die-hard Zutarian, please don't think I have anything against those of you who ship differently. This was merely for fun. Thanks!

The crazy fangirls all crowded around the television set, "I ♥ Zuko" signs ready to wave and panties ready to throw.

"Omigod!" one girl screamed suddenly, foaming at the mouth. "Zuko is sooooooo going to realize he's in love with Katara tonight!"

"No way!" cried another girl, stepping forward to display her makeup eye-scar. "Zuko's going to meet up again with Song and they're going to fall in love because they bonded over their scars!"

"Zuko and Mai forever!" shrieked another girl, pumping the air with her fist.

"Never!" shot back a girl wearing a t-shirt with "Jinko" spelled on it in red glitter paint, balling up her fists and jumping on the Maiko girl.

The tussle began, as all the fangirls joined in. The huge fight cloud was punctuated with cries of "ZUTARA!" and "JINKO!" and "MAIKO!" and "STEAM BABIES!" and the like.

Suddenly a new voice split the air. "ZUKO AND SOKKA!" the girl shrieked shrilly.

The fighting stopped and the fight cloud cleared, leaving alone in the middle the girl who had spoken.

The girl's eyes glittered and she giggled maniacally. "I _like _slash pairings," she whispered, and then went back to gnawing on her own arm.

Uncountable enraged fangirls let out a series of enraged war cries and fell on the slash shipper, the fight cloud starting up again.

Watching the crazy fangirls from behind the two-way mirror, Zuko turned an even whiter shade of pale. "They're not…_serious_…are they?" he asked in quiet terror, as another girl screamed that she wanted to have Zuko's babies.

Katara patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You should see all the guys _I've _been put with," she sighed resignedly, absently watching the fangirl fray. "You, Aang, Haru, Jet…Zhao, even." She shuddered. "Don't worry; you'll get used to it. Right, Sokka?" she turned to her brother.

But Sokka was curled up on the floor in the fetal position, his eyes wide with horror. "I…_hate_…slashers…" he whispered over and over.

Mike and Brian peered over Katara's and Zuko's shoulders to gauge the reaction of the fangirls to the episode. Their eyes widened as one girl stood up out of the fight cloud, ripping off her shirt, and screamed, "Take me, Zuko, you smexy!"

"Smexy _what_?" Brian asked Mike in confusion as they both spun away from the mirror. "She didn't finish her sentence…"

Mike could only shake his head slowly. "We've created a monster," he realized quietly.

"Smexy?" Aang's face twisted bewilderedly. "What does _that _mean?" He turned to Zuko, but Zuko had put his head in his hands, shaking his head as though trying to make the situation go away. "The fangirls…" he moaned. "Why? Why? Why?"

His "why"s were chorused with Sokka's continued whimpering. Katara slumped against the wall. Toph grimaced. "Boy, am I glad I can't see this," she muttered. "The gag reflex is bad enough as is."

The half hour ended and the fangirls, a little bruised and bloody but no worse for the wear, filed out.

Brian and Mike ventured out first. "All clear?" Aang asked hopefully.

He was answered by four thumbs-up signs. The gaang let out a collective breath. "Finally," Katara sighed in relief.

"There was an episode, huh?" Mike clapped a still-shaking Sokka on the back, unable to hide his pride at creating such an excitement-inducing episode.

"Yeah," Brian laughed. "Just wait till we bring 'em back for the _next _epidode!"

"WHAT??" the gaang cried in unified horror.

Mike and Brian merely shrugged secretively and strode out the door, leaving the horrified gaang to stare at each other, mouths dropped open, to wonder what the guys had in mind next.


End file.
